Three Years
by specialsam110
Summary: Will Schuester wakes up from a coma to realize that he has dreamed the last three years of his life. Life at McKinley High School has gone on without him, and he returns to a foreign environment that he is willing to do anything to change
1. The Happiest Man on Earth

Will Schuester was happy. For three years now he had been coaching the glee club. For three years he had been teaching his students life lessons through the power of music. He had seen the kids grow from gangly, awkward sophomores into strong young men and women who were graduating in one week. And as if that weren't enough, the glee club had just won the National Show Choir Competition.

As Will walked down the halls of McKinley High School, he smiled at everyone and everything he saw. Nothing could go wrong.

Nothing at all.


	2. Wake Up

Will's eyes slowly opened. He was in an uncomfortable bed in a painfully bright room. Doctors with clipboards shuffled around as Will felt the touch of somebody's hand against his own. It was a familiar touch. Will knew it had to be his fiancée, Emma Pillsbury. Although it was painful, Will turned his head towards the woman, but to his surprise, it was not Emma. It was another woman, who Will had once loved, but who he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Terri?"

"Yes, Terri! I know it's been three years, but surely you haven't forgotten me."

Will hadn't forgotten her. Not long after he started coaching the glee club, Terri got pregnant. Or at least that's what she had told Will. In actuality, it was only a hysterical pregnancy, but she continued to lie about it because she was afraid Will would leave her if she weren't pregnant. Of course, once Will found out about it, he did leave her. She was kind of crazy. After a few attempts to sabotage Will's life, the glee club, and his relationship with Emma, Terri finally left Ohio to manage a Sheets n' Things in Miami. That was almost a year ago. Will didn't think he would have to deal with Terri's crazy anymore, but here she was, holding his hand in a hospital bed. Will knew that the right thing to do would be to talk to Terri and find out why she was here. But his instincts kicked in first.

"DOCTOR!"

A doctor walked up to Will's bed. The features on the doctor's face looked familiar to Will, but he knew that he had not met this man before. Will was about to say something when Terri spoke up.

"Dr. Lopez, I think my husband is in shock."

"Well, that's very normal for coma patients," said Dr. Lopez.

"A coma?"

"Yes, that's right, Mr. Schuester. You were in a coma for three years."

"Three years? So it's now 2015?"

"I think your math is a bit off. It's 2012."

"2012? But…"

"Mr. Schuester, I think you could use some rest. I'll check up on you soon." The doctor walked away. "Terri, what's going on?"

"Will, I know this is a shock to you, but you've been lying in this hospital bed, comatose, since 2009."

"2009? No! I remember everything that's happened since 2009. I coached the glee club. We won nationals!"

"Will, I think you need some sleep. I'll come back tomorrow!"

"No! I-I want to know how this happened! How did I end up in a coma? How did I sleep away three years of my life?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you'll go to sleep as soon as I finish."

Will didn't want to sleep anywhere near this woman. But he had no choice.

"OK, tell me."


	3. New Directions

"It started three years ago, when I was trying to get pregnant, and that Sandy Ryerson had just been fired from the school. It was the same day when you asked Principal Figgins if you could coach the glee club. You were so excited. That night, when we were in bed, I heard you shout "New Directions!" I had no idea why you were shouting so I looked over and you were asleep. I figured I'd just ask you about it in the morning, but when the alarm went off, you were still asleep. I tried shaking you, but you just wouldn't wake up. There was a huge bump on your head, and I realized what had happened. You woke up, for some reason shouted "New Directions!" and you hit your head on the lamp next to our bed. I called 911 and they came as fast as they could, but they couldn't help you. They hooked you up to a life support machine. They said that they could keep you alive for a long time, but that they doubted you would ever wake up. But I never gave up hope. I knew that someday you would wake up and we would be happy. And that day is today!"

"So…I've been lying in this bed for three years."

"That's right."

"And the…glee club?" Will asked hopefully.

"I don't know what happened to the glee club! Will, you're alive! This is a miracle, and all you can think about is the glee club? Remember our deal. You have to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Terri kissed him and then left. Will was completely confused. The last three years had felt so real. Were they really nothing more than a dream? Maybe Terri was right. He did need sleep. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day, and maybe then he could make sense of it.


	4. The Janitor

The doctors told Will to stay in the hospital for a few more days but Will didn't listen. He had things to do, a life to catch up on. He changed out of his hospital gown into the same button-down shirt, pair of brown pants, and vest that he had been wearing on the day he was admitted to the hospital. It was a good thing his fashion sense had stayed the same over the past three years. Luckily for Will, Lima wasn't a big town, and the hospital was fairly close to William McKinley High School, and definitely within walking distance.

Will walked through the doors of McKinley, and it was like he had never left. The smell of slushies, the cheerleaders who wore their uniforms all day, even the smaller kids getting slammed into lockers by jocks was a familiar sight. Will Schuester was home.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have a visitor's pass?"

Will whirled around. It was Sam Evans, the blond kid who sang in the glee club. He was carrying a mop and a bucket.

"Sam! How's it going?"

"Do I know you?"

It hit Will like a ton of bricks. Sam had never met him. Will had remembered Sam transferring at the beginning of the second year that he taught glee club. But that was all in Will's head. When Sam had transferred to McKinley, Will was lying in a hospital bed.

"No. No, you don't know me. My name is Will Schuester."

"Well, Mr. Schuester, you had better get a visitor's pass, or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"You'll have to ask me to leave? You can't do that! You're just a student!"

"How many students do you know that carry around a mop and a bucket?"

"You're a janitor?"

"That's right. I used to be a student here, but my dad lost his job and I had to drop out of school and take up this job to support my family. I couldn't even afford to buy my own clothes."

"I thought the glee club helped you out. Kurt brought you clothes…and-"

"Who's Kurt? And I was never in the glee club!"

"But I thought Finn recruited you!"

"Finn Hudson? We used to play football together. He never mentioned glee club to me. I think you have me confused with somebody else."

"Finn…never mentioned glee club? But-"

And then another ton of bricks hit him. Finn joined the glee club because Will had blackmailed him into it. But Will wasn't there to blackmail him because he was in a coma. And if Finn didn't join, Quinn wouldn't have joined. And if Quinn didn't join, neither would Santana or Brittany. Or Puck, or Mike Chang, or Matt Rutherford, or...

Will started running.

Sam shouted after him. "Hey! Come back here!"

But Will didn't stop. He kept running until he got to the choir room.


	5. Sandy

Will burst through the door of the choir room. Just as Will had imagined, there were only five students in the glee club. But there was one other face that was familiar.

"Will? Will Schuester? Well…how are things?"

It was Sandy Ryerson. Sandy was what you might call a total creep. He had been fired for inappropriate conduct with a student named Hank Saunders.

"Sandy? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, Will? I'm coaching the glee club, just like I always have."

"But…I thought you were fired!"

"That was three years ago."

"How did you get Figgins to rehire you?

"Principal Figgins is a fan of the Chronic Lady, if you know what I mean."

Will knew what he meant.

"So he just rehired you, just like that?"

"Well, he said that you had approached him about coaching the glee club, but after your little accident, he gave the position back to me."

"But what about Hank Saunders?"

"He transferred three years ago for an unknown reason. But the rest of the glee kids love me. Isn't that right kids?"

"Yes. Mr. Ryerson," the kids said.

This wasn't like them. The glee kids that Will knew would have responded like this:

Mercedes would have said "Hell to the no!", Kurt would have made some obscure reference, and Rachel would have probably stormed out of the room. But Sandy had turned them into zombies. Will couldn't take it. He ran out of the room.

"Well, that was very strange," Sandy said. "Okay, let's take it from the top. One, two, three, four."

As Will heard the strains of "Food, Glorious Food" coming from the choir room, he nearly broke down. He had to talk to Figgins about this. He knocked on Figgins' door.

"Come in!" said the voice. But it wasn't Figgins' voice. Instead, behind the principal's desk sat a tall blonde woman wearing a tracksuit.


	6. Principal Sylvester

"Sue?"

"Yes, that's right, William. I'm the principal now."

"H-h-how?"

"Remember that time I tried to blackmail Figgins? Of course you don't, you were in a coma. Well, I tried again. And this time, I found out that he was doing drugs."

"The Chronic Lady."

"No, it was just pot. But it was enough for me to blackmail him. I told him to step down from his post or I would tell the school board. He refused. So I told the school board anyway and got him fired. They needed a new principal, and I was more than happy to accept the job."

"Well," Will shuddered as he said the name, "Principal Sylvester, I have a complaint to make."

"Alright, but make it quick. I have a phoner in 10 minutes."

"It's about Sandy Ryerson."

"Ah, yes, that creepy little child-toucher that got fired three years ago. What about him?"

"Well, he's still here."

"What?"

"He's the coach of the glee club."

"Is he? I honestly care so little about the glee club that I didn't even notice."

"You haven't been trying to destroy the glee club?"

"Why would I try to destroy the glee club? It's a club with five members. I've been setting my sights on the pottery club. They're the ones who have been taking all my funding."

"Could you please just fire Sandy Ryerson? He doesn't belong in any school."

"Fine, William, I'll fire him."

Sue pressed a button on the intercom on her desk.

"Sandy Ryerson, please report to Principal Sue's office!"

In a few minutes, Sandy was there.

"Sandy, you're fired."

"But I-"

"Get out of here. I'm literally going to vomit if I have to look at you for another minute"

Sandy walked out of the room mumbling something, but Will couldn't make it out.

"Alright, William, you got your wish, now get out of here."

"But who's going to replace Sandy?"

"Nobody cares."

"Well…I want to."

"There's one week of school left. Those kids will be fine not singing showtunes for one week."

"Please. I need to be able to see my students again."

"Fine. Whatever. Leave."

Will walked out of the office, smiling. Emma's office was right next-door; so he thought he's pay her a visit. He knew that she wouldn't remember their relationship, but she had always had a crush on Will, and she would definitely be happy to see him. Then he saw the name on the door: Mrs. Brown.

"Sue?" shouted Will, his voice breaking, "Where's Emma?" He could barely speak.

"Who? Oh, the redhead. She left after she and Tanaka got married."

Emma had once been engaged, Will remembered, to Ken Tanaka. She didn't love him, but agreed to marry him anyway to get over Will. Ken had eventually called off the wedding because he could see that she was in love with Will. But Will wasn't there. Emma and Ken ended up getting married.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, I think Emma went to be a guidance counselor at Carmel High. Why?"

But Will was gone. He was off to Carmel High.


	7. But I Love You

Will Schuester was never much of a runner. But he ran home faster than most Olympic athletes could have. He jumped into his old beat-up car and drove to Akron, Ohio. He got to Carmel just as the school day was ending. He had no idea where he would find the guidance counselor's office, but as if fate itself was guiding him, before he knew it, he was face to face with Emma Pillsbury.

"Will?"

"Emma!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back for a few seconds but then she realized what she was doing.

"Will! What was that all about?"

"I love you, Emma."

"But we haven't seen each other in three years! You were in a coma!" He smiled at her.

"Now I'm not." He went in for another kiss, but she stopped him.

"Will, I'm married. You're married." She paused. "Aren't you married?"

"Yes, I'm…I'm married, but-but I don't want to be."

"Well I've wished you weren't married for years. But I had to deal with it. And then you were in the hospital. I didn't want to marry Ken, I really didn't, but I didn't think I would ever see you again. I couldn't even stay at McKinley, it reminded me so much of you."

"But don't you see? I'm back! We can be together now!"

"Will…I may not love Ken as much as I love you…but I did marry him. I promised to be with him forever and ever and that's what I'm going to do."

"But…I love you, Emma."

"I'm sorry."

Without another word, Will walked away. He got in his car and drove home. He walked into his house. Terri rushed up to him.

"Will! I've been worried sick about you!"

Will said nothing. He went into the bedroom, lay down on the bed, and quietly cried himself to sleep.


	8. A Game of Catch

Will was sad about Emma, but today was his first day back teaching at McKinley. He decided to put yesterday behind him and try to live his life.

Will arrived at the school bright and early. Very early. It was actually 6 in the morning, and school didn't start for another two hours. Since the building was locked, Will decided to just roam around the grounds of the school. He was walking on the football field when he saw somebody throwing a football as if he was playing catch with someone. He wasn't though. He was just throwing it as far as he could and then walking to where it was, and then throwing it again. As Will continued to approach the student, he realized that it was none other than Finn Hudson, one of Will's favorite students. Finn was like the son he never had. Will ran up to him but stopped when he realized that Finn barely knew Will. Will had taught Finn in Spanish before he began coaching the glee club, but Finn was a pretty bad student, and Will was never really very fond of him. This Finn probably wouldn't remember him. Still, it was worth a shot.

"Finn!"

Finn whirled around.

"Oh…hi?"

He didn't remember him.

"Need a partner?" Will asked.

"What?"

"To play catch with. It's a lot easier if you have someone to throw it back."

"Oh…okay."

Finn tossed the football to Will.

"So what's your name?" called Finn across the field.

"Mr. Schue!" said Will.

"Mr. Shoe? Like what you wear on your foot?"

"No, it's- it's short for Schuester!"

"Oh! Why didn't you just say Schuester?"

"Because you always call me Mr. Schue," Will said quietly.

"What was that?" Finn shouted.

"Uh, never mind!"

What was Will supposed to talk about with this boy? He knew the Finn from glee club, but this was a completely different Finn.

"So, you play football?" Dumb question. Of course he played football.

"Yeah!"

"It's not football season, though, is it?"

"No! But I'm trying to get a football scholarship!"

"Isn't it a little late in the year to go for a football scholarship? I mean, haven't most schools already given them out?"

"Most of the good ones! I don't get great grades, though, so I'm holding out for one of the lousy schools to offer me one! I need to go to college so I can get a good job and support my daughter!"

"Your…daughter?"

Poor Finn. His girlfriend Quinn had slept with another guy named Puck and gotten pregnant. Finn eventually found out thanks to Rachel Berry, but if he hadn't joined glee club, he never would have even met Rachel.

"Yeah! Quinn had to drop out to take care of her! She probably would have ended up going to Yale, but…oh well."

Quinn was a nice girl. She was a bit manipulative at times, but deep down, she had a heart. Will remembered Quinn and Puck giving up their daughter Beth to Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, but neither of them would have ever met Shelby if they hadn't joined glee.

"So… what do you think about singing?"

"Singing? What about it?"

"I mean, do you like to sing?"

"In the shower, if that's what you mean, but…never in front of other people."

"You know, I would bet that you're one of the most talented kids in this school."

"Me? No way."

"Yes way. You just need to get out there and try. What are you doing fifth period today?"

"Fifth? I've got a free period. Why?"

"Why don't you come to the choir room and sit in at the glee club rehearsal."

"Glee club? I don't know, Mr. Schue, isn't that, a little, you know…fruity?"

"Just come."

"I'll think about it.


	9. The Glee Kids

The school had hired a new Spanish teacher named Holly Holiday in Will's absence, so for the first few periods of the day, he had nothing to do. Then the bell to start fifth period rang. Into the choir room came five familiar faces. Will wanted to cry. But he restrained himself.

The first person to come in was Artie Abrams. Artie was in a wheelchair but that didn't stop him from being a great dancer. In fact, he was probably one of the best dancers in glee club. The next person to come in was Tina Cohen-Chang. Tina used to be very shy, but she had since opened up and become a great performer.

Tina pulled a chair up next to Artie's chair and sat down, putting her hand in his. This surprised Will. Tina and Artie had gone out once but it was a long time ago. Will remembered Tina as dating Mike Chang, but, as Will had to keep reminding himself, Mike never joined the glee club and probably never even met Tina.

Next to enter was Mercedes Jones. Mercedes sat down as far away from Tina and Artie as she could while still being in the same room. Will knew that Mercedes's diva attitude could sometimes be a problem, but Will had always managed to help out and solve the problem. Apparently Sandy didn't do the same.

The next student to enter was Kurt Hummel. Kurt was a very confident young man. He had a flair for fashion that most straight teenage guys would never even dream of having. But that was a different Kurt. This Kurt was wearing a trucker hat, a flannel shirt, and jeans with a hole in the knee. This was not the Kurt he knew. Kurt walked up to Mercedes and kissed her. This couldn't be true! Mercedes once had a crush on Kurt, but when she found out he was gay, she - and then Will realized. Kurt had never come out.

The last to enter was Rachel Berry, and was she ever scary-looking. She marched in with a face that was so frightening that Tina put her blue-streaked hair in front of her eyes. Rachel was carrying so much sheet music that the lower half of her face wasn't even visible.

"Alright, let's get down to work! Mr. Ryerson is gone, so I'm taking over."

The club groaned.

"Actually, Rachel, I'm going to be running the glee club from now on."

Rachel looked at Will.

"And you are?"

"Hi, everyone, my name is Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue."

"Hi, Mr. Schue" the club mumbled.

"I'm really excited to be back teaching the glee club. I was thinking that today we could do 'Don't Stop Believing'!"

The class was quiet.

"The Journey song?" asked Artie.

"No offense, Mr. Schue, but that song is ancient," said Mercedes.

"You mean, kids don't like Journey anymore?"

"N-n-not really," said Tina.

Tina still spoke with a stutter.

Will didn't know what to do. He had only printed out music for one song.

"Well, alright, let's get working on one of Rachel's songs. What have you got?"

"Well, let's see. We've got On My Own from Les Mis, hmm… Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl…I like that one."

"Rachel, those are all solos."

Rachel stared blankly at him.

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Well, Rachel, I was thinking that maybe we could do a song that would involve everyone."

Will looked out at the club. Tina and Artie were making out, Mercedes was texting, and Kurt appeared to be critiquing Rachel's clothes in his mind.

"You know what, Rachel, go for it."

Rachel gave the music for 'On My Own' to Brad the pianist, and he started playing. Will sat down in a chair and watched Rachel sing. Her voice hadn't changed. Really, nothing about Rachel had changed. In a world where everything was different, it was good to have one thing to remind him of the world he had grown accustomed to. But then he looked up at Rachel and he noticed that she was crying. And it wasn't the kind of crying that Rachel usually did when she sang. It was honest-to-goodness real sad crying. And Will knew why. He remembered the first time he heard her sing this song for glee club auditions. It was back when she was all alone without a boyfriend. Before she met Finn. But Finn wasn't going to join the glee club anytime soon. He was just a football player now.

Will got up and walked out of the choir room. Nobody even noticed that he was gone.


	10. The Bully

Standing right outside of the choir room was a familiar face.

"Finn!"

"Hey, Mr. Schue."

"What are you doing standing out here?"

"Debating whether to come in or not."

"Why?"

"Mr. Schue, do you know what the guys would say if they found out I liked to sing?"

"Finn, I bet there's a lot of guys on the football team who like singing just as much as you."

"Like who?"

"Well, Noah Puckerman, for one."

"Puck? There's no way, Mr. Schue"

"You'd be surprised. Come on in."

Will walked into the choir room, and Finn reluctantly followed.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Finn Hudson."

"We've met," said Kurt, staring at Finn dreamily before snapping out of it. He moved a little closer to Mercedes.

Artie looked at him skeptically.

"He's a jock."

Will sighed. "Just because somebody plays football doesn't mean they can't have other interests like singing. Artie, you could even play football if you wanted to."

"In a wheelchair?"

It did sound weird.

"Well, you'll just have to trust me. Finn has got a great voice. Finn?"

But Finn wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Rachel. Rachel was looking at him too, while still singing, although it was clear she had forgotten the words and was just mumbling. Finally, Brad just stopped playing and Rachel walked over to Finn and started talking. Success!

Will walked over to Mercedes and Kurt.

"Hey, Mercedes, I heard they're having a sale on tots in the cafeteria."

Mercedes jumped up and ran to the cafeteria. Kurt stood up too, and started to follow her. Will stopped him.

"Kurt, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, Mr. Schue," Kurt said in a voice that sounded like he was straining to make deep, "What is it?"

"Kurt, I'm not sure if this is really you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really like Mercedes?"

"Of course I do. Why would you think I don't? I do. Because she's my girlfriend. And I like to kiss her. So shut up!"

"Kurt, calm down. I just think you're hiding something. Is this because of Karofsky?"

"Karofsky?"

"The hockey player, the one who tormented you?"

"Karofsky never tormented me. He was a pretty good guy."

"Was?"

Kurt suddenly was quiet. After a long pause he spoke. His voice suddenly didn't sound so low and masculine anymore.

"He hung himself a few months ago. At first, it failed, but then a couple weeks later he did it again, and..."

Kurt started to cry.

"It wasn't your fault, Kurt."

"But it was. Karofsky came to me, and told me he had a feeling that I was gay. He…he kissed me. I told everybody about it, and…he was so tormented that he…and the worst part of it is…"

Kurt said this part under his breath:

"I really am gay. Karofsky was the only one who figured it out…and the two of us could have been happy together but I was too afraid to come out of the closet, because I was afraid of being bullied. But that's what I am, Mr. Schue. A bully."

"Listen, Kurt, I know a place where you won't have to worry about bullies. Where everybody will except you for who you are."

"Where is that?"

"It's a boarding school. It's called Dalton Academy."

"I'm not transferring, Mr. Schue, graduation is in a week."

"I know, I know. Just go there for a day and see that it's OK to be who you really are."

"Maybe I will."

"When you get there, look up a guy named Blaine Anderson. I think you two will really get along."

Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

And when he said this he didn't say it in his low John Mellencamp voice. He said it in his regular Kurt Hummel voice.

Kurt stood up.

"Now how am I going to break this to Mercedes?" he wondered as he walked out of the room.


	11. Drizzle's Father

Just then, Rachel stormed out of the room. Will ran after her.

"Rachel, what is it?"

But she wouldn't even turn around to face Will. Will gave up. It wasn't like this was new for Rachel. Will walked back to the choir room. Finn didn't look very happy either.

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"It's that Rachel girl. She was coming on to me, but…I had to say no! I have a girlfriend and a kid!"

"But, don't you like Rachel?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, she's nice and pretty and smart and stuff, but what can I do?"

"Well, you could break up with Quinn."

"Break up with Quinn? I can't do that! What about Drizzle?"

"But she's not even your k-"

Will stopped himself.

Silence.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say? She's not my…she's not my kid? Whose kid is she?"

Will said nothing.

"WHO?"

"noahpuckerman"

"What?"

"Noah Puckerman!"

"Puck? No way, he wouldn't…"

And suddenly Finn realized. It all made sense. You can't get pregnant in a hot tub. Quinn got pregnant by having sex. With Puck.

"Oh my god. He…he did."

"Finn, I'm so sorry."

"Why did you have to tell me? Everything was just fine until you showed up! First you introduce me to this Rachel girl and now you tell me that my daughter isn't my daughter? You've ruined my life!"

Finn ran out.

"Finn, I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

But Finn was gone. Will just wanted to make him and Rachel happy, but he had completely ruined everything. He felt terrible.


	12. Stranger

Will knew that this McKinley wasn't his place. He belonged at McKinley three years earlier, but now it was too late. He left the choir room and walked through the halls. He saw Santana Lopez making out with some guy. He saw Mike Chang walking down the hallway to a rhythm that was in his head. He saw Mercedes crying to herself by her locker. He was tempted to tell Mercedes to talk to that blond janitor, but he decided that he had meddled enough for one day. Instead he walked straight to the parking lot and got into his car.

It was raining. Will turned the wipers on and backed out of his parking space. He got on the road and started driving. As he drove home, he thought about Artie and Tina, and wondered if they were really happy together. He thought about Mercedes, and how he had destroyed her relationship with Kurt. He thought about Quinn and how he had destroyed her relationship with Finn. He thought about Rachel, and how he had given her something she wanted badly and then snatched it away from her. He thought about Emma, who was with Ken, and always would be. He thought about Terri, who he so dreaded coming home to. He thought about a lot of things, but what he didn't think about was the car that was coming directly towards him. He heard the honking of a horn, the screeching of tires. He felt the airbag hitting his face. He saw nothing but darkness.

Nothing at all.


	13. Nothing At All

Suddenly, Will was back. Walking through the halls of McKinley High School, he smiled at everyone and everything he saw. He saw Tina and Mike walking, holding hands. He saw Kurt with his boyfriend Blaine. He saw Finn and Rachel, he saw Santana and Brittany, he saw Mercedes and Sam. Emma walked up to him and kissed him. This was the way it was supposed to be. So what if it was all a dream? Will would stay comatose for the rest of his life if he could live three more years like this.


End file.
